


Family Games

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [60]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background Dousy, Drabble, Gen, background mackelena, everyone loves everyone, found family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Mack and Sousa watch as their loved ones play games
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Daniel Sousa
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Kudos: 3





	Family Games

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Mar 1 (I've caught up posting to the current month hallelujah)

Mack sat up tensely. “What are they doing?”

He watched with Sousa as Flint, Daisy, and Elena as they played some game they made up. Flint would pull a group of rocks up, while Daisy would try to quake them in a different direction, and Elena would run to try and move some rocks. Mack was pretty sure they were aiming for three different marked off areas, but it seemed to be a stalemate at the moment.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?” 

“You mean all family picnics aren’t like this?” Sousa asked, laughing.


End file.
